Por Debajo Del Árbol: Concecuencias
by Lucy4
Summary: **Traducción** Down from the tree: concecuences --- “Sirius le hizo una broma que casi lo mató, una broma en la que me vi envuelto” --- PdA
1. reality 1

_*Nota de la traductora*: esta historia NO ES MÍA, cualquier alcance de nombres, como los nicks por ejemplo, son mera coincidencia. Me ha gustado mucho, por eso aquí les presento a: Down from the tree: consecuences, by Arabella una secuela de Down From The Tree: Actions, by Firelocks._

_  
_

_ "Sirius le hizo una broma que casi lo mató, una broma en la que me vi envuelto"  _

**Por Debajo del Árbol**

**Consecuencias**

**_Por Arabella_**

_Una secuela de **Por Debajo del Árbol: Acciones, por Firelocks**_

_Por favor lean la historia de arriba primero_

_Disclaimer: Todo es de JKR; especialmente la parte de Harry, Hermione y Buckbeak, prácticamente sacada directamente de **El Prisionero de Azkaban.**_

~*~

Algo punzaba repetidamente contra las sienes de Sirius Black – algo frío y duro, y un poco húmedo. Llegaba a penetrar a través de su brumosa inconciencia, y sobre todo, _dolía._

 -  Detente, -   intentó murmurar, pero su voz no llegó a sonar como una palabra en absoluto. Su lengua palpó algo áspero, que apretaba, como una cuerda, los bordes de su boca y bloqueaba su voz. Estaba amordazado. Sirius se sacudió despertando,  invadiéndole un miedo terrible, e intentó desesperadamente moverse, abrir sus ojos. Dementores. Los dementores estaban en todas partes, y Harry estaba a su lado, y era el fin…  

Se esforzó en vano, sus brazos estaban atados. Sus piernas estaban atadas. Seguro de lo que vendría, Sirius abrió sus ojos un poco, paralizándose de terror.

 -  Buenos días, Black - 

Severus Snape  le miraba desde arriba, sonriendo macabramente, su cara tan llena de satisfacción que alcanzaba a ser una caricatura de si mismo. 

 -  Confío en que hayas tenido una placentera siesta -  

La puntada continuó – algo como piedra, golpeando en las sienes de Sirius otra vez, y luego otra más, y de nuevo, doble, y seguido. Se dio cuenta, por la proximidad de la cabeza de Snape que no podía estar tirado en el suelo – su cuerpo estaba suspendido en el aire y su cabeza estaba siendo aplastada contra la pared a la voluntad de este bastardo Slytherin.

Sirius comenzó a maldecir, pero cada juramento que sabía quedaba atrapado en el material de su mordaza y no llegaba más allá. 

 -  Qué genio, Black -   Dijo Snape divertido, tirándolo contra la pared una vez más.  -  No te gustaría hacer algo estúpido y caer en Azkaban… OH, pero espera… -   Snape sonrió, sus ojos brillando.  -  Demasiado tarde. -   

Particulares e incluso peores insultos se hicieron paso a través de las mágicas ataduras de la boca de Sirius, y Snape rió insanamente. Sangre aún manaba de entre su grasiento cabello, donde Harry y sus amigos le habían pegado. 

_Harry. He hablado con Harry. Él sabe la verdad. Él va a vivir conmigo._

Ni siquiera los continuos golpes contra la pared podían desaparecer aquellos pensamientos de su mente, y Sirius comenzó a reír, repentina ye insanamente alegre. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que un pensamiento como aquel no atravesaba por su cordura que le hizo mal a su estómago. 

 -  ¿Algo divertido, Black? -   siseó Snape, y alejó el cuerpo tendido de Sirius de la pared con un giro de su muñeca.

_Déjame hablar y te diré qué es lo gracioso, pensó furioso, forzando una vez más las ataduras. No tenía tiempo para juegos, para recelos de escolares – no ahora. Había visto a Harry, sí, ¿pero qué había pasado con él? Esos dementores habían sido cientos de veces más fuertes. ¿Y qué había pasado con los amigos de Harry? Especialmente ese niño, aquel de pelo rojo, que había deseado morir… Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. El pánico en su voz le había sido horrorosamente familiar.  _

 -  Al fin te atrapé… -   Snape bajó su cara quedando justamente encima de la de Sirius, y éste intentó dar vuelta en el aire para alejarse de Snape, que era tan idiota como recordaba. No pudo, y Snape se acercó más, con una sonrisa asquerosa.  -  No me equivoqué sobre ti… -   el susurró ardió en sus oídos, en su mente.  -  Y ahora recibirás el beso que mereces… -  

 -  NO – -   la palabra estaba atascada en su boca y finalmente los mas mínimos pensamientos sobre Harry desaparecieron. Ahora lo único que pensaba era en escapar – escapar –  -  Por favor, tienes que escucharme, -   comenzó, masticando las palabras contra la mordaza, rogando que por sólo esta vez, Snape fuera razonable.  -  Déjame explicarlo e incluso _tú vas a entender. -   Se atragantó con su propia saliva, y supo que sus palabras no habían sido escuchadas._

 -  Explícate -   se burló Snape, agitando ligeramente su varita sobre la nariz de Sirius.  -  ¿O Azkaban arruinó tu habla tanto como tu figura? -  

Sirius gruño inútilmente y se sacudió de lado a lado. Si sólo Remus… pero seguramente estaba en las profundidades del bosque en esos momentos. Si sólo Harry… pero Sirius comprendió su error. Harry _parecía James, pero no era James. Y aunque James hubiere encontrado la manera de arreglar esto, Harry era un niño de trece años, posiblemente herido, incluso muerto._

 -  ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HARRY? -   gritó de pronto a través de su mordaza.  -  DILO, BASTARDO, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI AHIJADO? -  

Snape le comprendió – Sirius lo sabía por el insano brillo en sus ojos y la manera en que su sonrisa se despedazaba lentamente.  -  ¿te atreves a preguntar? -   respondió fríamente.  -  Sabía que volverías para terminar con tu trabajo. Nunca hubo una dudo en mi cabeza. -  

Sirius presionó con toda su fuerza para soltarse. Si sólo pudiera liberar un brazo… uno solo…

 -  Pero ten una última palabra. -   Snape agitó su varita rudamente sobre el rostro de Sirius, haciéndole estremecerse. Un instante después, sintió desaparecer las ataduras de su mordaza por arte de magia. Su boca era libre. Ejercitó su mandíbula, intentando volverle el sentido.  -  Estoy esperando -   dijo Snape, agitando su varita nuevamente haciendo que Sirius girara en el aire y quedara colgado verticalmente ante él.  -  Te sugiero que comiences con una _disculpa. -  _

Sirius lanzó un furioso mordisco al aire, olvidando que ya no era Hocicos. 

 -  Encantador, -   murmuró Snape, y dio un paso atrás, limpiando la saliva de su mejilla.

 -  ¿_Disculparme? -   siseó Sirius.  -  Sigue soñando, Snape. Nunca me he aflojado frente a un Mortífago y no pretendo comenzar ahora. -  _

El color se drenó de la ya pálida cara de Snape, dejándola blanca como hueso.  -  ¿Nunca, dices? -   susurró, casi sin mover sus labios. -  ¿_Nunca, Black? ¿Es esto exceptuando cuando te uniste al servicio del señor Tenebroso y traicionaste a los Potter? -  _

 -  ¡YO NUNCA TRAICIONÉ A LILY Y JAMES POTTER! -   vociferó Sirius, deseando que hubiere alguna forma de quitar las líneas de seguridad  -   -   de juramento – de la impávida cara de Snape. De alguna manera, era más difícil de aceptar  que la idea de ser besado.  -  Por favor, escucha, te estoy diciendo nada más que la verdad – _Peter Pettigrew era la mascota de ese niño. Él ha estado aquí todo el tiempo – él traicionó a James – debes escucharme – -  _

 -  Cómo he extrañado las _mentiras, Black, -   interrumpió Snape desagradablemente, dejando sus actos y penetrando su mirada repleta de un poderoso viejo y oscuro odio.  -  Las mentiras y los __planes homicidas. Sabía que eras un asesino cuando tenías diez y seis. __Lo viví -   _

 -  ¡Eso fue un ERROR! -   gritó Sirius, encontrándose al borde de las lágrimas. No sabía siquiera si las podría contener. No había tenido tan fuerte emoción hacía tanto tiempo; lo que le quedaba de autocontrol en aquellas situaciones estaba débil y fuera de práctica.

 -  ¿Quieres que me crea eso? -   Snape rió despiadadamente.  -  ¿Tú me mandaste allí abajo para ser comido por un hombre -  lobo por _error? Sí… Lo veo… Fue un simple mal entendido… -   De repente agarró el cuello de Sirius y lo empujó bruscamente contra la pared.  -  Yo sabía, -   repitió en un susurro,  -  en lo que te convertirías. Y estaba en lo __cierto. -  _

~*~


	2. flash back 1

~*_~_

_La torre de Gryffindor ya estaba repleta de fuegos y bengalas cuando Sirius carraspeó la contraseña y penetró bruscamente al salón con sus cajas de dulces robados. Desaparecieron inmediatamente gracias a sus excitados compañeros, y estaba demasiado furioso para preocuparse de que ni siquiera se iba a beneficiar de su maldito asalto a la cocina; pasteles y tartas circulaban a la velocidad de la luz y las cajas eran dejadas vacías a sus pies._

_"¡Tres hurras por Gryffindor!" alguien de cuarto año gritó desde las escalera, batiendo dos cervezas de manteca y levantándolas abiertas, seguro de los resultados. Su tibio y espumoso contenido se regó sobre el alegre y ruidoso equipo de jugadores de la casa; James echó atrás su negra cabeza con una sonrisa victoriosa, e intentó agarrar un poco de ésta con su boca._

_"¿Y que hay de tres hurras por nuestro Buscador? Les presento al señor – James – ¡POTTER!" Peter se paró en el alféizar, lanzando todo un nuevo set de bengalas mientras gritaba, enviando estrellas doradas y escarlata a rebotar desde las piedras a los tapices y a los trajes de Quidditch, iluminando los fulgurantes rostros y la – modesta – sonrisa de James._

_Pero Sirius estaba inquieto. Demasiado inquieto, helado, de su encuentro con Snape, para abrir su boca y gritar con los demás. Tenía un mal presentimiento que, desde que había abierto su boca, algo terrible había escapado. Alejó aquel pensamiento lo más que pudo e intentó concentrarse absolutamente en Peter, preguntándose en qué momento se había vuelto tan fanático de la copa de Quidditch cuando ni siquiera se había aparecido a ninguno de los partidos. _

_Tiró a un lado los paquetes vacíos de bengalas, y encontró su mirada. Sirius intentó poner su acostumbrada sonrisa pero aparentemente no era muy convencedora; Peter saltó del alféizar y fue hacia él._

_"¿Qué te pasa?" dijo éste.  _

_"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sirius, esforzándose por sonar normal. Era la noche de Gryffindor – la noche de _James – _y no iba a dejar que el asqueroso saco de huesos de Snape se la arruinara._

_Peter cruzó sus brazos. "Porque no estás comiendo, no has gritado ni una vez, y te vez si como alguien hubiera orinado en tu cerveza."_

_Sirius carraspeó "Sólo que," murmuró "la peste de Slytherin—"pero se encontró rápidamente escapando de otra lluvia de espuma." Maldición. En fin, celebremos."_

_Pero Peter plantó sus pies firmemente en el suelo y apretó más sus brazos cruzados, la postura que siempre tomaba cuando se decidía a o-me-dice-o-te-obligo."¿Qué pasó con Snape?" demandó._

_"¿Snape?" la sonrisa de James tan eléctrica como cualquier cosa que hubieran aprendido en estudios Muggles. Era como si hubiera agarrado la Snitch dos segundos antes; la fiesta se había metido completamente en su cabeza. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sirius, prácticamente pavoneándose. "Los _vencimos_" se golpeó el pecho con su mano libre y luego se inclinó ligeramente y bajó su voz, "No puedo esperar por ver a lunático" susurró antes de dejarse arrastrar por un par de excitados Cazadores para una  'recapitulación'.  _

_Peter le observó alejarse, y luego miró a Sirius, y su boca formó una 'O' de entendimiento. "Vamos donde Remus esta noche," dijo casi murmurando. "Lo había olvidado."_

_Sirius miró sobre su hombro, hacia la ventana de la torre, hacia la oscura masa de ramas retorciéndose que era el Sauce Boxeador._

Espera, no se están retorciendo realmente, Snape no va a ir… no. No, todo está bien. Pura imaginación – Snape nunca lo haría. Nunca. No tiene las agallas para eso. 

"_No te preocupes," continuó Peter. "Si es por eso que estás preocupado, no podemos ir hasta dos horas más, en todo caso –Lunático me dijo que si nos empeñábamos en dejar la fiesta muy temprano nos iba a morder a todos y a ti más fuerte." _

_Sirius rió débilmente. Remus estuvo siempre tan seguro de que Gryffindor ganaría. "Dos horas, bien." Finalmente dijo, y esta vez Peter pareció satisfecho._

_"Vamos a estar apretando ese nudo en cualquier momento," dijo con una sonrisa y se apresuró hacia un pastel abandonado. Los ojos de Sirius cayeron nuevamente en el Sauce hasta que alguien le empujó con el codo._

_"¿Qué pasó con Snape?" James volvió, y lo llevó a una oscura esquina cerca de la escalera de los chicos. "Perdona que no haya preguntado antes, tuve que ir donde Lily un segundo – ¿pero qué hizo esa mierda esta vez?"_

_"¿Quién, Lily?" dijo Sirius, buscando una distracción sarcástica. _

_"Ja." James paró el puñetazo justo en frente de la nariz de Sirius. "No me hagas hacerte pedazos. ¿Qué pasó?"_

_"Mas tarde. No, o sea, te va a arruinar tu noche." _

_"Mira, si es así de malo, mejor saberlo ahora." La sonrisa de James era amena y su postura simple, pero a diferencia de Peter, no se movía sin antes una verdadera respuesta._

_Sirius suspiró. "Está bien. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí. Prepárate." Y seria pero lealmente repitió su conversación con Snape, observando cómo James perdía color y sus ojos tomaban un enfermizo y aterrorizado brillo de pánico._

_"Él – ¿tu crees que sabe?" finalmente murmuró, dejando su mano estancada en su cabello._

_Sirius ignoró la pregunta y continuó. "Y luego dije que lo mataría."_

_"Bien."_

_"y luego _él_ dijo, no lo hagas aquí y ensucies el suelo, por qué no vamos al Sauce Boxeador, y así Lupin pueda pelear sus propias batallas."_

_"No. – Eso -" Sirius puso su otra mano en su cabeza y lo empezó a tirar sin piedad. "Él sabe. Él en verdad _sabe, _Sirius."_

_"Lo sé. ¿Qué...?" _

_"¡No lo sé!" el pánico de James desapareció. "¿Va a ir donde Dumbledore? Él de nuestro – y que nosotros – MALDICIÓN. ¡Le sirve tal si como nosotros _lo hubiéramos enviado_ allá abajo a luchar contra Lunático! Increíble – asqueroso – entrometido – hijo de –"_

_Sirius resopló. "Bien, perfecto, me allegro que eso pienses, porque eso es lo que acabo de hacer."_

_James abrió sus ojos. "¿Q-qué?"_

_"Le dije que si estaba tan interesado en todo eso, que apretara el nudo del sauce y viera."_

_Las manos de James salieron de su cabeza y temblaron amenazadoramente ante él; por un segundo Sirius pensó que James lo estrangularía._

_"Estas bromeando, seguro," rió secamente James."No le dijiste cómo-"_

_"Lo hice, y como dices, le sirve perfectamente al bastardo."_

_James ya no escuchaba; empujó violentamente a Sirius y sacó su varita._

_"No significa que haya ido," protestó Sirius en voz alta, siguiéndolo hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda. "Sabe lo de Remus, sería suicida." _

_ Giró furioso y sus ojos observaron lo que quedaba de la celebración antes de hablar. "¿Qué hay si quiere probarlo? Qué hay si llevó a más gente, o si –"_

_"Vamos, cuándo ese murciélago añejo a creído algo que yo haya dicho—"_

_Pero James agarró asesinamente su camisa, silenciándolo. "Ruega estar en lo cierto, por que si no, probablemente Snape está muerto ahora, y si lo está, es porque _Remus_ lo mató." _

_De pronto sintió Nauseas, y se quedó modulando sin sonido detrás del retrato de la Señora Gorda mientras James corría ya por los pasillo, sin mirar atrás._

_"¿A dónde va?" preguntó Peter, tirando de su brazo. "¿Más pasteles?" preguntó esperanzado._

_"No, no más pasteles." Gruñó, empujando a Peter y dando largos pasos hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios. _Snape no iría allá abajo, no lo haría. Tomó su cobarde trasero directamente a las mazmorras y está ahí sentado merodeando sobre una sucia poción oscura. No está en ese túnel.

No está en ese túnel.

Dios, será mejor que no esté ahí, ese embustero, tramposo, grasiento, Slytherin –

_ "Oye." Lily le bloqueó el paso a las escaleras y rió. "¿Sabes dónde está James? No lo puedo encontrar, y no pienso en revisar el sexto piso de los chicos de nuevo. Ese es su trabajo."_

_Sirius no pudo pensar en una mentira lo suficientemente rápido, y cayó en cuenta que se debía ver lindamente confuso al ver la preocupada expresión que se formaba en el rostro de Lily._

_"¿Sirius? ¿Anda algo mal? ¿Dónde está?_

_"En ningún lugar."_

_Puso su mano sobre su abdomen. "¿Y dónde, precisamente, podría estar eso localizado?"_

¿Puedes decirle a Snape, pero no puedes decirle a ella? Y _no puedes decirle. Y no deberías haberle dicho a nadie._

_"No lo sé__. Mira, voy a revisar nuestra habitación y ver si está ahí arriba," dijo, tratando de echar su creciente ansiedad. James estaría de vuelta en un segundo, orinado pero satisfecho. Porque Snape no estaba en el túnel._

_Lily entrecerró sus ojos. "Bien, donde sea que esté, dile que no me agrada nada hacer sus taras de prefecto, no me importa cuántas Snitchs haya agarrado." _

_"Está bien."_

_Se corrió y Sirius subió a su habitación, donde se dejó caer de cara a su cama y sintió su tibio aliento contra las almohadas. "No" murmuró. "¿qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Mierda." Siguió en esta vena por un buen rato, sin poder creerle a su idiotez. Hubiere o no Snape seguido sus instrucciones – y no lo había hecho, se recordó rápidamente – ahora sabía dónde Remus se transformaba. Obviamente, sabía de antes, ¿o no? Pero sabía bajo la sombra de la duda, y había sido Sirius quien se lo había confirmado – Sirius quien le había revelado la entrada. Nunca más serían libres de usar aquel pasaje. Y si no lo podían usar, no podrían ver a Lunático cada mes – Lunático, quien los necesitaba mucho más de lo que Sirius había necesitado saciar su enojo sólo por la satisfacción de poner a Snape en peligro.   _

_No que él _estuviere_ en peligro._

_"¿Sirius?"_

_Era Peter. Sirius permaneció quieto._

_"Lily me mandó aquí, dice que estás escondiendo a James." No hubo respuesta. "¿Tiene que ver con Remus?" dio unos pasos en el silencio. "¿es… de lo que sea que pasó con Snape?_

_Sirius se revolcó en su cama y miró desesperado a Peter._

_"tenía que preguntártelo," dijo Peter, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, con una mirada determinante en su rostro. "Sólo dilo, no puede ser tan malo."_

_Lentamente, y desde muy lejos, Sirius se escuchó a si mismo relatándole  la historia, mientras sus ojos se hacían más grandes y redondos con cada palabra._

_"¡Bueno, vamos, tenemos que ir allá abajo!" Peter ya estaba medio camino hacia la puerta_

_ "No," vociferó. "James estará de vuelta en un segundo, estoy seguro que Snape—"_

_"¡Yo creo que Snape SI va a bajar!" exclamó Peter. "James no ha vuelto, y – ¡espera! ¿No has revisado el mapa para ver?"_

_Sirius se paró de golpe. El _mapa_. Esta justamente en su bolsillo – lo había estado, toda la noche. Palpó sus bolsillos, sacándolo y desenrollándolo con dedos temblorosos. Aun estaba activo de antes, y buscó por el borde donde el pequeño Sauce estaba puesto._

_"No. No. NO."_

_Pero ahí estaban. Dos puntos, lado a lado, dos etiquetas inconfundibles._ James Potter. Severus Snape.

"_Travesura realizada," dijo casi sin aire. Estaba de pie, quitándose la túnica y dejándola junto al mapa en la cama, empujando a Peter y corriendo hacia la salida. No importaba qué tan mal estaba, no había nada más que hacer que ir – ahora – antes que nada malo le pasara a James. A Lunático. Estuvo abajo en segundos, maldiciéndose por no haber revisado el mapa antes, ignorando las desesperadas miradas de Lily, quien en su cara mostraba una expresión verdaderamente alarmada con su repentina aparición; rápidamente salió del grupo de chicas en el otro lado del salón._

_"quédate aquí" Sirius le ordenó a Peter, quien estaba a su lado de nuevo, pero Peter lo agarro de los hombros, sin dejarle irse. _

_"¿Quién va a tocar el nudo si me quedo?" dijo._

_Sirius gruñó bajo su respiración y de un golpe abrió el hoyo del retrato, y sus dos pares de pies volaron siete escaleras abajo. Peter corrió hacia el hall de entrada, pero Sirius lo agarró por la espalda._

_"¡Nos van a atrapar idiota!" siseó, y lo arrastró hacia otra puerta, una sólo usada por los cuatro Merodeadores cuando andaban en misiones de más secretas. Los llevaba fuera en el lado más alejado del Gran Salón, donde Filch nunca se le ocurriría meter su maldita lámpara, y juntos se perdieron en los patios de Hogwarts._

_"¡Apúrate, maldición!_

_"Eso intento," jadeó Peter. "¿Estaba Remus – en el túnel con –?"_

_"¡No! ¡No camines, corre!_

_"Sirius – que te hizo – contarle a Snape – todo sobre – "_

_"Ya te conté toda la historia, ¡apresúrate!"_

_"No, me refiero – cómo pudiste – contarle --?"_

_Sirius giró en sus talones, parando a un increíblemente alarmado Peter. "Cállate" dijo ronco. "Sólo cállate." Y luego se giró y corrió sin detenerse el resto del camino hacia el Sauce Boxeador, sin importarle si Peter seguía tras él. Sentía que era más que un objetivo para las agresivas ramas de lo desesperado que estaba por alcanzar el nudo. Mientras el árbol comenzaba a despertar, batiendo ligeramente sus ramas y luego algo más peligrosamente, Sirius se concentró en una sola cosa._

_Sus músculos se contrajeron. Sintió cómo sus huesos se compactaban y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido; sintió cabello aparecer en cada uno de sus poros y se arrodilló, dejando sus manos en el césped mientras eran todavía manos. En cosa de segundos, sus dedos eran reemplazados por otro más pequeños y gordos, terminados en unas fuertes garras cubiertos de una tibia piel. Su lengua yacía lacia en su boca mientras traspiraba de miedo. Sus complicados pensamientos humanos ya no estaban; los instintos de hocicos eran más toscos, menos complejos. Ya no había mapa, culpa, varita, ni duda. Sólo estaban Cornamenta y Lunático, y la barrera entre si y ellos. Se lanzó en busca del nudo._

_Hubo un desagradable chillido, y Sirius vio un grueso rayo gris correr por los pastos hacia la base del tronco. Se retrajo para evadir una masiva y furiosa rama, que rozó su espalda como un doloroso latigazo, haciéndole gemir. _

_Y de pronto el árbol se quedó quieto. Colagusano había terminado su trabajo. Habían entrado. Hocicos saltó dentro, yendo la cabeza primero dentro del túnel. Cayó mal, resbalando en pequeñas rocas y polvo, y brincando descontrolado hasta el final de la escalera de tierra húmeda, donde quedó exhausto y jadeando._

_Nadie estaba ahí _

~*~


	3. reality2

~*~

"¿Recuerdas?" siseó Snape, doblando sus largos y fríos dedos en el inmóvil cuello de Sirius. "¿O convenientemente lo has olvidado al unirte al Señor Oscuro?"

"Nunca lo llamé _Señor, Snape," escupió. "pero veo que tu no has dejado de hacerlo"_

Snape aspiró forzosamente y sus ojos negros giraron en odio. Parecía incapaz de hacer sonido alguno. 

"Es cierto," susurró Sirius ásperamente, "sé tus secretos… sé _todo lo que hiciste… La gente habla, en Azkaban… Dumbledore debe de estar loco para confiar en ti…"_

Snape bufó, apretando cada vez más la garganta de Sirius, deteniendo su voz. "Iré a informarle al ministro de la magia tu presencia." Insinuó. "y luego veré cómo te absorben lo que sea que te queda de alma." Rió, maniática e irracionalmente. "_Créeme."_

Sirius tembló violentamente, su mente se desenfocó. Los dementores vendrían. "Por favor," dijo, quebrándosele la voz. "No hagas esto. Escúchame. No entiendes"

Snape le ignoró e hizo un suave sonido de beso. "Justo desde tu boca…" se mofó, formando en sus labios una cruel sonrisa.

"Severus." 

Sirius casi suspiró de alivio al escuchar la voz de Albus Dumbledore.

Snape se heló. La mano que ahogaba el cuello de Black se paralizó y la morbosa expresión desapareció del rostro.

"Estoy al tanto de que tú eres el responsable de haber enviado a Harry y compañía al ala del hospital," dijo simplemente Dumbledore.

Snape quitó la mano de la garganta de Sirius y la deslizó lentamente entre su túnica. "Sí, profesor."

"Gracias." Dumbledore miró sobre el hombro de Snape y captó con sus ojos azules la mirada de Sirius, pero sólo superficialmente antes de volver su atención en Snape. "Y veo que te haz tomado la molestia que el Sr. Black esté… adecuadamente detenido."

"Sí, profesor, justamente lo llevaba a su oficina."

"Ah. Bueno, la oficina del profesor Flitwick está a tu derecha y serviría bastante bien para el mismo propósito."

Snape levantó su varita, su rostro aún indescifrable, y llevó el maltratado cuerpo dentro de la pequeña y alegre oficina, la cual estaba repleta de un acogedor cuero café y fino roble, además de torreones de correcciones. Pero Sirius no se dejó engañar por la tibieza y luminosidad del cuarto – este lugar sería una celda, mientras el ministro llegara con sus dementores. Por instinto, miró a su alrededor por vías de escape. La puerta nunca le serviría, pero la ventana – estaba alta y era pequeña. Podría intentarlo tal vez, ¿pero cómo llegar abajo…? De lo que podía ver de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, supuso que la oficina debía estar en el sexto o séptimo piso del castillo.

"Gracias Severus." Dumbledore los siguió adentro y fue calmadamente hacia una larga y confortable silla cerca de la ventana. Apartó sus capas a un lado y se sentó. "Por favor, suelte al Sr. Black."

"Pero profesor – Sirius Black – usted sabe lo que este hombre es capaz de –"

"Sí, lo sé," dijo apenado, y Sirius sintió su corazón comprimirse en su pecho; No tenía esperanza. Dumbledore todavía creía que él había sido el Guardián.

 De todos modos Snape pareció medianamente convencido con su respuesta, y con un giro de su varita quitó las ataduras que le sostenían. Sirius cayó instantáneamente de su posición flotante y se estampó duramente contra el suelo de la oficina, golpeando sus rodillas y cabeza contra varios muebles.

"Eso lo hace," Su voz repentinamente dura. "Estás despedido"

Sirius levantó su cabeza; no estaba seguro a quién se estaba refiriendo Dumbledore, y sintió un extraño – tal vez juvenil – sentimiento de victoria, al encontrar que el director miraba directamente a Snape, cuya mandíbula caía graciosa.

"Pero –"  

"Gracias Severus, eso será todo." Su tono no dejó lugar alguno para rebatir.

Snape apretó los puños y fue hacia la puerta. "Voy a buscar al _Ministro," siseó, y cerró la puerta tras él, algo más fuerte de lo necesario._

El aire quedó quieto. Sirius no quitó sus ojos del rostro de Dumbledore. Y, a la vez, el director movió su mirada de la puerta y la encontró con la de Sirius. Dumbledore le examinó durante lo que pareció un momento interminable y Sirius contuvo el aire, esperando. Prácticamente _rogando._

"Sirius Black." Sus palabras eran casi un murmullo. "Cuánto has cambiado."

~*~


	4. flash back 2

~*~

_Canuto respiró profundamente, intentando olfatear__ qué había pasado ahí. Humanos. Había una esencia humana ahí abajo, oscura y poco familiar – y luego familiar. Dos esencias. Palabras desordenadas aparecieron en su cerebro canino. Snape. James. __Siguió los rastros humanos, olfateando cuidadosamente entre las rocas en medio de la oscuridad, hasta que olió algo que lo paralizó._

_Sangre. Inhaló detenidamente su olor, tratando de identificarlo, pero aquella sangre no le era familiar. No era de Cornamenta, ni de Lunático… Canuto dio un paso atrás y gimió ante la obvia respuesta. Era sangre de Snape. Estaba herido. Había sido mordido, herido, matado…  gimoteó más fuerte y se alejó de la evidencia, apretando sus muslos contra la otra pared, rebajando sus orejas. Colagusano se arrastró hacia la roca ensangrentada y dejó salir de sí un potente y agudo chillido. La rata comprendió. Giró hacia Canuto y parecía estar esperando a que decidiera qué hacer._

_El gruñido que rompió su silencio hizo erizar cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo de Canuto, y ni se preocupó en voltear hacia éste._

_El lobo. Y no como amigo ahora, ni como hermano – se había acercado en un sigiloso silencio, dejando a Canuto en una gran desventaja. Esto era caza. Gruñó una vez más, un bajo, sordo y abrumador sonido que le indicó que estaba a punto de ser atacado por uno de su mismo caño.  _

_Lentamente, y manteniendo sus ojos abajo mostrando que no quería establecer ningún dominio, Canuto se movió alrededor. Subió su mirada hacia el lobo ahora, pero rebajó su cuerpo, mostrando una vez más completa sumisión hacia el lobo._

Dios, ése es Lunático. Y Remus está_ dentro _de eso.

_El pensamiento había sido claramente de Sirius. Nunca había visto al lobo así antes, nunca, ni siquiera la primera noche que todos se aparecieron en la Casa de los Gritos y lo forzaron a que se acostumbrara a sus esencias. Este era un hombre-lobo, insano, mostrando fieramente unos poderosos colmillos, y con unos ojos amarillo ácido, con un insano brillo hambriento. Canuto podía _oler_ el hambre; se mezclaba en el aire con la aún fuerte esencia humana. Sangre humana. ¿Se había satisfecho ya el lobo? ¿O Cornamenta y Snape, de algún modo, habían salido a salvo fuera, y estaba este hombre-lobo falto de carne, privado de su primera _verdadera_ comida desde que Remus había sido mordido? _

_De pronto, los sádicos ojos ámbar cayeron sobre la rata, y gruñó esta vez, imposible de confundir su propósito._

_Pasó demasiado rápido para que Canuto alcanzase a reaccionar. El lobo saltó rápidamente hacia Colagusano, quien saltó también aterrorizado hacia la salida – pero el lobo lo agarró por la cola y atrajo, a dientes desnudos, lo que era claramente ninguna otra cosa además de carne. Cuero. Comida._

_Canuto cayó entre ellos, pateando a Colagusano a media carrera y poniendo su hombro derecho donde la rata justamente recién estaba. Unos colmillos se hundieron entre su cuero – su carne – chorreando sangre y dejando un largo tajo en su costado. Aulló adolorido, pero dejó caer todo su peso contra la mandíbula de la fiera, y le empujó con tanta fuerza que Lunático se fue contra la pared, provocando que húmeda tierra les lloviera encima. Canuto alcanzó a divisar a Colagusano a tropezones hacia la salida, y le ladró dos veces, luego tres y seguido dejó salir un largo aullido: la señal de Peligro, Encuentra a Cornamenta Rápido. Pero la rata se arrastró velozmente por los escalones, saliendo sin dar respuesta alguna. De pronto, Canuto se sintió horriblemente solo._

_Antes de que pudiera voltear, escuchó tras de sí un sobrecogedor gruñido y un largo y afilado colmillo se hundió en su pellejo. Canuto chilló y giró, sintiendo cómo un buen pedazo de piel se separaba de su muslo, y bajó su cabeza contra el continuo ataque del lobo, chocándola contra la de Lunático tantas veces como pudo, esquivando sus salvajes mandíbulas que intentaban cerrarse en sus oídos y garganta, hasta que finalmente un sonoro _'¡crack!' _le advirtió que al fin lo había conseguido;_ _Lunático maulló y tropezó confundido, dándole la oportunidad de correr a la salida. _Por favor, haz que Colagusano haya congelado el árbol de nuevo, por favor, no me hagas quedarme atrapado aquí… 

_Escaló arriba, peleando por salir, pero aún preguntándose qué pasaría si, de alguna manera, Lunático también escapara. Cazaría. _Por favor que nadie ande en los terrenos… ni siquiera Filch…

_Empujó su hocico a través de la abertura entre las raíces y gimió anonado cuando abruptamente una gruesa y maliciosa rama aplastó su nariz. Rodó por los húmedos escalones abajo y tropezó con sus patas en el túnel, asustado, preparándose para otro ataque de parte del hombre-lobo, que verdaderamente se había vuelto loco. Giró rápidamente, alistándose para luchar por su vida, incluso ahora, que comenzaba a dudar si ganaría._

_Pero el lobo no venía. Ni siquiera estaba parado, y esto no era un truco – Lunático permanecía echado como un saco, de piel café y plateada en la mitad del pasaje, inmóvil._

_Dudó un segundo si correr donde Lunático; su instinto le dijo que el lobo aún estaba moribundo, aunque estuviera tan quieto como yacía. Pero Sirius ganó, y Sirius no olvidó que aquella bestia herida que yacía frente a él no era otra cosa más que Remus. Corrió hacia su amigo, aterrorizado ante todo que de alguna manera él le hubiera matado. _

_Canuto gimió en el oído de Lunático, tensamente esperando una respuesta. Lunático se movió, pero muy levemente, e hizo un confuso sonido nada comparado su anteriores gruñidos. Seguramente, su cabeza debía haberse hecho un mar de confusiones al ser tirado y rebotado contra la pared. Olfateó el suelo y gimió. Necesitaba ayuda. En algún lugar estaba herido, y Canuto buscó frenéticamente a lo largo del cuerpo del lobo, signos de auto mutilación, olor a sangre._

_Y _había_ sangre. Mucha, pero no la podía ver, no la podía encontrar – Canuto se arrastró alrededor de Lunático y empujó la nuca de su amigo, intentando darlo vuelta. El lobo emitió un largo y grave gemido de dolor y trató de darse vuelta, fallando la primera vez. No podía ponerse de pie._

_Después de algunos minutos de suave presión como ayuda que el can podía ofrecer, logró hacer que Lunático diera vuelta, dejando su lado izquierdo ahora expuesto. Observó a su compañero y silenciosamente se arrodilló a su lado.  _

_En algún momento, Lunático había probado de su propia carne. Detrás de su hombro izquierdo había un corte tan ancho y profundo que Canuto no sabía si podría serle fatal; estaba llena de tierra y aún sangraba. Lunático parpadeó lenta y miserablemente y Canuto concluyó en que no sería nada bueno hacerle caminar hacia la Casa de los Gritos, donde al menos había cómodos muebles. Sabía que tenía que buscar ayuda, pero no la había – no había cómo salir afuera sin la ayuda de Peter, a no ser que usara su varita; y no podía hacerlo, no podía transformarse en humano otra vez. Por más débil que el lobo pareciera, el olor de otro humano lo sacaría de sus cabales otra vez. Arremetería por comida sin piedad a sus heridas, y Remus tal vez no sobreviviría a eso. Remus no querría sobrevivir de todos modos, habiendo mordido o matado a alguien. Se lo había dicho a Sirius en un par de ocasiones. Había sido su único temor en dejarles reunirse con él el las noches de luna llena._

"No pueden haber rasguños, no pueden haber heridas. Tienen que prometerme eso."

_Sirius lo miró a través de los ojos de Canuto y no pudo respirar._

_Remus querría morir a la mañana. Querría desaparecer si hubiere herido a James. Incluso si hubiere herido a Snape. Recordó la sangre en la roca – de Snape – y se preguntó donde estaría el resto de él ahora. Dónde estaba James. ¿Estarían sus cuerpos en la casa, estarían sus huesos despedazados, estaba demasiado tarde…? _

_Los ojos de Lunático temblaron cerrados. Rápidamente su respiración comenzó a detenerse, y Sirius olvidó el descanso. No podía hacer nada al respecto. Nada. Él había causado todo este desastre – todo – y al menos intentaría salvar una vida. Canuto acercó su hocico a la herida y comenzó a limpiarla, cuidadosa y suavemente. Haciendo una mueca de dolor  con cada gemido adolorido por parte de Lunático, olvidado que él mismo estaba sangrando horrorosamente en todo su costado, Canuto quitó las piedras y mugre con su lengua, y desinfectó el corte lo mejor que pudo. La respiración no continuó aflojando ni sus ojos se abrieron, pero estaba vivo. Y la herida estaba limpia. Y Canuto no se movería de ahí. A Sirius no le importaba quién lo encontrara ahí, no importaba si se metía en problemas. Dio un rodeo alrededor del lobo y se puso frente a él y chocó su nariz con su garganta. _

_Lunático lo olfateó, e hizo un sonido de reconocimiento por primera vez. El lobo estaba tranquilo de nuevo; reconoció a su amigo. Canuto se sentó a su lado, para esperar durante la noche, determinado a vigilar la respiración de su amigo, y no dormir, sin importar que tan cansado estuviera. Giró su cabeza y miró por el túnel donde una débil luz correspondía a la entrada de la Casa de los Gritos – de donde los cuatros estarían volviendo, en sólo unas pocas horas, sin heridas ni miedos. Se preguntó si Lunático le intentaría seguir si se aventurara hacia la casa para buscar a James y Snape._

_Saltó de pronto al sentir algo mojado contra su costado, y giró sus ojos hacia lo que fuera._

_Lunático estaba medio apoyado en sus patas delanteras, se había acercado a Canuto y estaba atendiendo la herida que él le había hecho. Canuto intentó detenerlo – trató de moverse – deseando tener habla. _No tienes que ayudarme. No me lo merezco. _Lunático gimió un poco e intentó acercarse más, para seguir limpiándole. Así era como un dúo trabajaba. Así era el modo en que las cosas debían ser hechas._

_Y Sirius pudo ver, detrás de la concentrada mirada ambarina, la culpa tomando forma en Remus, quien creía que era el responsable de esto. Fijó sus ojos en aquella mirada y dejó que continuara, sabiendo que moverse lo haría más difícil aún para Lunático. Sintió los suaves y débiles movimientos de la leal lengua del lobo, y se preguntó como volvería alguna vez a mirar a Remus a los ojos. _

~*~

_este__ será el último de los capítulos q traduzco hasta e próximo año, pues me voy de vacaciones, vuelvo en marzo.. Muchas gracias por leer. Atte. Arabella Figg Kalabaza_


	5. reality 3

~*~

"por favor, toma asiento."

Era un momento incomodo, siendo que Sirius no se había sentado en una silla desde hacía unos doce años, pero se levantó y fue por una. Dumbledore no le quitaba los ojos de encima y se preguntaba si tendría la oportunidad de escapar después de todo. Tal vez el director se sentaría con él hasta que llegaran los Dementores. La idea de que fuera entregado en sus manos por Dumbledore le hacía retorcer el estomago peor que nunca. Tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerle ver la verdad – y rápido. 

"Profesor," comenzó ásperamente, pero se detuvo ante la dura expresión en el rostro de Dumbledore.

Probablemente le hubiera gustado olvidar que él le había dado clases. Pero continuó, no había tiempo. "Usted dijo que Harry está en el ala del hospital – entonces está vivo – los Dementores…"

Dumbledore levantó una mano, su rostro aún incansablemente duro, y Sirius se escuchó a si mismo quedar sin aire. Ni siquiera había pretendido preguntar por Harry.

"No hay información–" la voz estaba lejos demasiado calma, "- respecto a Harry y sus amigos que te daré"

Porque soy un asesino. Sirius hizo un instintivo gemido, animal.

Dumbledore levantó sus cejas; sus ojos fueron hacia la garganta de Sirius y se mantuvieron ahí. "Tienes marcas de mordeduras en tu cuello… veo que te enfrentaste a un viejo amigo." Los fijó en los de Sirius. "Y sigues como humano. Extraordinario, a no ser…" Una idea cruzó lentamente por su pálida mirada.

"Soy inocente." Sirius no podía esperar más a que Dumbledore descubriera la verdad por si solo. Ya había esperado demasiado. "Soy inocente, profesor – tiene que creerme – por favor. Doce años. Escúcheme."

"Estoy escuchando." Su voz estaba muy apagada y sus nudillos estaban blancos reposando en los brazos de la silla.

"Peter Pettigrew-" Sirius comenzó fervientemente, y se detuvo. Tenía que comenzar antes de eso. "Soy un Animago – así es como salí de Azkaban y vine a Hogwarts – un Animago no registrado. Como lo era James. Como lo era Peter." Sirius paró de hablar lo suficiente para calmar la expresión de duda en el rostro de Dumbledore. Salió de su silla y apoyó manos y rodilla en el suelo. Segundos después Canuto miraba expectante al director, cuya cabeza sacudió lentamente de lado a lado.

"Debería haberlo supuesto…" 

Sirius se convirtió en humano otra vez y se sentó en el borde de su silla, con su corazón desbordándose. Dumbledore parecía menos preocupado ahora, más esperanzado. Había una oportunidad. Continuó su confesión, rápido, rezando que todo tuviera sentido. "Lo hicimos nosotros solos, para vernos con Remus. No le dijimos porque sabíamos que no nos dejaría. "James era un ciervo-"

Dumbledore se enderezó en su asiento y se echó atrás ligeramente. "Un ciervo…"

"Si, un ciervo – y yo era un perro, obvio, y Peter – " escupió la palabra, "-era una rata. Solía apretar el nudo del sauce por nosotros. Y ese niño –el que estaba con Harry – pelirrojo, Ralph, o Rob, o –"

"Ron."

"Exacto. ¿Ha visto alguna vez su mascota, esa rata que lleva consigo?"

Dumbledore llevó dos de sus dedos hacia su sien derecha y se la masajeó dando círculos en ella. "Sí."

"Entonces puede que haya visto que le falta un dedo." Sirius sacó de su túnica la arrugada foto de los Weasley y Colagusano del Profeta diario y se la mostró a Dumbledore, quien la tomó con unos dedos levemente temblorosos. "Ahí, ese es él. Y no es una mascota.  La rata de Ron es Peter Pettigrew. Está vivo, está aquí, y estaba –" Sirius se atragantó y cerró sus ojos, recordando. "¿_Por qué no lo escuchamos? ¿Por qué no le dejamos hacerlo?"_

La respiración del director de pronto e hizo seca e irregular.

"Peter fue el Guardián Secreto al final, no yo." Sirius abrió sus ojos y dejó que su mirada se fijase en la de Dumbledore. Vea a través de mí, como lo solía hacer. "Convencí a James y a Lily que cambiaran a último minuto -  les dije que nadie sospecharía de Peter - ¿y acaso no estaba no lo cierto? Dios. No lo estaba." Rió lastimosa y frenéticamente. "Idiota. Fui un idiota al poner esas vidas en sus manos." Inhaló profundamente, intentando concentrarse, buscando más hechos que lo limpiaran. "se cortó su propio dedo justo frente a mi cara, voló la calle a la redonda, se transfiguró y escapó… pienso que me volví loco en ese momento, no podía reaccionar… recién había visitados los Páramos de Godric - Lily y James – sus cuerpos… y Harry. Su cabeza sangraba como loco pero ni siquiera lloraba -  le di el bebé y la motocicleta a Hagrid y fui tras Peter – y lo siguiente que supe fue que Crouch les decía a todos que no había necesidad de investigar, pero lo había, porque yo nunca-"

"Suficiente" dijo Dumbledore suavemente. Levanto su mano de Nuevo, pero esta vez era un gesto de piedad. Sus ojos estaban llenos de una amarga tristeza y una terrible comprensión.

Y convicción.

Sirius sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Si este hombre le creía, si Dumbledore le creía, no había nada que temer. "No me escapé para hacerle daño a Harry," terminó ásperamente. "Nunca traicioné a los Potter. Vine por Peter. Sólo por Peter."

"¿Y Remus…?"

 "Nunca estuvo envuelto en esto. Nuca tuvo idea de dónde estaba o qué estaba haciendo. No nos habíamos contactado ni una palabra en doce años hasta esta noche. Lo juro." 

Dumbledore asintió, evidentemente satisfecho, y el corazón de Sirius subió violentamente por su garganta. Confiaban en él. Le creían.

"Alguien tiene que buscar a Peter," dijo de pronto, poniéndose en sus pies con un gruñido que no pudo controlar. "corrió hacia el bosque-"

"Y está fuera de nuestro alcance." Dumbledore movió su cabeza. "tengo una razón para creer… pero no hay tiempo." Algo brilló en sus ojos. "Cornelius Funge estará aquí en cualquier momento, y no tengo ningún poder para pasar a llevar cualquier sentencia que escoja para ti."

Las rodillas le temblaron y Sirius cayó en su asiento. "Qu… Qué está usted… pero usted sabe. No puede dejar que los dementores…"  Nunca antes había visto tanto desamparo en la vieja cara de Dumbledore como ahora, y esto lo aterrorizó. "Albus" susurró. "Hubieron testigos. Harry, Ron y la chica – "

"Tiene trece años. No van a tomar en cuenta su testimonio. ¿Qué vio Severus?"

"Nada… estaba inconsciente."

Dumbledore contorsionó su rostro. "Temo entonces que su testimonio va a actuar directamente contra ti."

La histeria comenzó a crecer cada vez más en Sirius. No podía estar realmente diciendo que no había forma de salir de esto, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de ser… "Haga que Fudge espere hasta mañana para castigarme," rogó, elevando su voz. "Remus no podrá dar testimonio hasta que amanezca, pero cuando regrese – él me cree. Él sabe."

"El Ministro sabe que Remus Lupin es un hombre-lobo" dijo Dumbledore apagadamente. "está registrado. Y te podrás dar cuenta que – "

"¡EL NO ES UN ANIMAL MÁS OSCURO DE LO QUE YO SOY MORTÍFAGO!" Vociferó Sirius perdiendo completamente la razón. "¡Al demonio todo esto, tiene que haber un modo! NO PUEDES DEJAR QUE ME ATRAPEN."

"Sirius."

"¡NO! ¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde he estado?" se detuvo al borde de llorar y respiró pesadamente, apretando los bordes de la silla.

De pronto Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, y su rostro estaba lleno de una grave determinación. "Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarte, Sirius," dijo. "pero debo advertirte ahora… honestamente… que tal vez no sea suficiente."

El director lo estaba abandonando ahora, con ninguna garantía de que no sería besado. Sirius quería pararse, correr hasta la puerta y agarrar a Dumbledore por la muñeca para que se quedase ahí, pero no podía mantenerse en sus sentidos o en sus piernas. "dicen que es peor que la muerte…" dijo finalmente, sintiendo si como su voz saliera de un lugar muy lejano. "Dicen que es peor que Azkaban. Aunque tengo que decir que difícilmente me lo imagino…"

Dumbledore se detuvo un momento en la puerta y sus ojos parecieron volverse hacia dentro, si como estuviera pensando muy profundamente algo. "Sirius," dijo abruptamente, "inclínate siempre ante un hipogrifo. Mantén un perfecto contacto con los ojos. Y espera a que se incline antes de intentar montarlo."

Sirius le miró incrédulo. Seguramente se había salido de sus cabales y estaba, por alguna razón, recitando una clase de séptimo año de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. "¿Qué?" preguntó anonado.

Dumbledore buscó sus ojos. "Como lo digo. Haré lo que sea que esté en mi poder para ayudarte." Sacó su varita. "Pero te ruego que te prepares para… cualquier cosa."

Sirius gimió y se apretó contra la silla si como pudiera convertirse en uno con ella y escapar de los dementores así.

"Alguien vendrá por ti en poco rato más. Si no es Funge, te prometo que voy a estar con él. Por mientras…" Su expresión se ablandó increíblemente y Sirius sintió su estómago revolverse asquerosamente. Lo estaban mirando como a un hombre a punto de morir. "¿Hay algo que pueda darte?" Dumbledore sostuvo su varita, simplemente ofreciendo.

Cuerda, pensó Sirius, recordando la ventana. Un disfraz. Una Capa Invisible. Un bistec. Una varita.

"Harry," dijo, salido de ninguna parte. "¿Es feliz aquí?" No era lo que había pretendido preguntar, pero encontró que no podía seguir esperando la respuesta. 

Dumbledore sonrió débil. "Creo que lo es. Tan seguido como es esperado."

"Parece James," continuó, no estando seguro que esto fuera importante. "¿O no? Con los ojos de Lily."

Dumbledore suspiró, y abrió la puerta. "Si, así es."

"Y dígale – si no tengo la oportunidad – dígale que es todo lo que sus padres esperaban que fuera."

"Lo haré," respondió, con su voz extrañamente cruda. Prepárate Sirius." Y luego cerró la puerta de la oficina, encerrando a Sirius a solas, para esperar.

~*~


	6. Flash Back 3

~*~

_Lo siguiente que sintió fue algo sobando en su tobillo. Sus piernas. Su cola. Había un determinante chirrido en su oído, y luego un ligero mordisqueo de frustración en su pellejo._

_Colagusano. Canuto rodó hacia él, por instinto bruscamente, y cayó en cuenta de que aún estaba en el túnel. Una serie de confusas imágenes atravesaron su cabeza, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. El pánico invadió su corazón; se había dormido, dejando a lunático sufrir – nunca buscó a James, quien, si había escapado, nunca regresó para ayudarles – y la sangre de Snape estaba en algún lugar del túnel – seguramente ya era de día y Madam Pomfrey ya debía estar en camino para buscar a Remus - _

_Remus. Canuto giro sus ojos, más de mala gana, hacia lo que había sido un lobo la última vez que le vio. Ahora era un niño semidesnudo, de cabellos claros, pálido y yacía sobre su estómago con sus manos estiradas sobre su cabeza. Su camisa, deshilachada en los borde, estaba hecha tiras por la espalda y su hombro, descubierto, estaba abierto; un pedazo de cuero roto, parte del músculo, y sangre coagulada. Respiraba apenas – su espalda se levantaba y caía en un movimiento casi imperceptible. Estaba inconsciente. _

_Pero Colagusano no parecía interesarse en nada de esto; rechinaba rápidamente, fuerte, y castañeando, arrastrándose adelante y atrás entre Remus y la salida del túnel, pareciendo estar extraordinariamente agitado. Y Canuto sabía que aquel comportamiento no podía significar otra cosa que no fuera que la enfermera del colegio ya se acercaba para recoger al débil Remus, y que los vería a los dos. Si Snape aún no había tenido la posibilidad de contarle todo a Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey seguramente lo haría._

_Un sordo sonido de arriba cerca del tronco del Sauce Boxeador, y un repentino rayo de luz desde la salida del túnel, hizo que Canuto y Colagusano volaran en dirección a la Casa de los Gritos. Fueron silenciosa y desesperadamente rápido, y sólo descansaron en la oscuridad del túnel al escuchar el asustado alarido de Madam Pomfrey._

_"Remus – Sr. Lupin - ¿me puede oír? Como diantre…" Inhaló sonoramente. "Ohhh, ese hombro. Oh, pobre niño. Pobre niño." Murmuró un encanto que Sirius sabía que haría a Remus levitar. Le escuchó gemir._

_"Será sólo un momento cariño, aguanta un poco nada más."_

_Los pasos se alejaron, y luego hubo otro golpe sordo. El pasadizo estaba libre. Tras esperar lo necesario, unos insoportables minutos que le tomaría a Madam Pomfrey cruzar el jardín, Colagusano corrió a la salida y Canuto saltó tras él, queriendo aire y luz, y saber qué había ocurrido con James y Snape. _Por favor no James. Por favor, que ninguno esté muerto. No puedo vivir con eso, no puedo, no puedo –

_El árbol se congeló sobre él, y se escurrió por la salida y esos terrenos,  sacudiéndose apenas puedo estarse quieto. Polvo y sangre voló hacia todos lados, llegándole a Colagusano, quien hizo un agudo, enfurecido sonido, y repentinamente chilló:_

_"¡Para!"_

_Peter era Peter otra vez, y Sirius, luego de un momento mucho mas desagradable que lo normal, era Sirius. Miró su costado e hizo una mueca de dolor. Su camisa estaba rajada en dos, en el costado, y el tajo se alargaba desde su axila hasta su cadera. Otra mordedura palpitaba en la parte de atrás de su muslo. Ambas estaban repletas de sangre. _Al menos sé que están limpias. 

_"Dónde está James. Sólo dime." Se acercó a Peter. "¿Dónde está James?" preguntó duramente, cuando la respuesta no venía de inmediato._

_"¡Está  en_ Gryffindor!" _escupió Peter, y giró en sus talones, comenzando su marcha hacia el castillo._

_Alivio, total y mareante, invadió a Sirius. "¿Y Snape?" continuó, rezando por un completo milagro._

_"¡Maldición, si supiera! ¡Vivo, si te importa! No me _hables,_ ¡casi haces que me mate y no siquiera tienes la decencia de de disculparte! ¡No hubiera venido aquí abajo a buscarte si no fuera porque nos hubieran cagado a todos si te atrapaban, y James no iba a hacer nada por ayudarte, y no lo culpo! _

_No podía recordar a Peter dándole sendo discurso. Abrió su boca para gritarle de vuelta – para defenderse, para dejar la culpa en cualquier otro lugar, como lo solía hacer en situaciones embarazosas. Pero las palabras no vinieron. La cabeza redonda y rubia de Peter se agitaba violentamente frente a él, y Sirius se dio cuenta de que no quería contradecirle las fuerte palabras de su amigo. Peter tenía razón. Los había puesto en peligro. Y nada importaba, mientras todos estuvieran a salvo._

Remus no lo estaba. No todavía. Y cuando sepa lo que hiciste…

_Siguió a Peter a través de los húmedos y vacíos patios. El alba apenas se asomaba y el aire estaba aún húmedo, fresco y gris – y silencioso, a excepción de la furiosa  y pesada respiración de Peter. Sirius difícilmente la escuchaba; sus propios pensamientos lo hundían mientras caminaban dentro del castillo e iban por los sinuosos pasillos y escaleras hacia el séptimo piso._

Él va a vivir, y te va a odiar.

_"Furnunculus," murmuró Peter, y la Dama Gorda le abrió el paso luego de darle a cada uno un muy desaprobante mirada. Sirius le frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, queriendo decirle que se callara. Ella nunca _realmente _sabía  que estaba pasando. Y tendría que lidiar con bastantes desaprobaciones cuando – _

_"No logro entender porqué él…"_

_"Shh, creo que es él."_

_Lily y James estaban sentados juntos en el alfeizar. Ambos pálidos y expectantes. Esperando. Sirius pasó por el retrato y se preparó para encontrarse con aquellas miradas inconfundibles. Prefirió mirar a Lily, pensando que en sus ojos habría más misericordia. Se equivocaba._

_"James me contó lo que le dijiste a Severus," dijo, su voz terriblemente seca. Había sendas ojeras bajo sus ojos verdes. "¿Es verdad?"_

_Sirius miró a James inmediatamente, queriendo gritarle. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tenías que contar? ¿No es suficiente que nunca nadie me va a volver a mirar igual, nunca?

_En cambio, cruzó sus brazos e intentó encarar la extrañamente vacía cara de James. "¿y que pasó contigo?" demandó. "¿Dónde estabas? ¿No te dijo Peter todo lo que estaba pasando allá abajo? Yo casi -"  sus ojos fueron hacia Lily. No estaba seguro de cuánto ella sabía, a si que se detuvo un Segundo y regresó su mirada a James. "¿Podemos hacer esto sin…?"_

_James se puso de pie y asintió. "Peter, si no te importa, quiero hablar con Sirius a solas." _

_Peter le dio una última y sucia mirada a Sirius, y se fue escaleras arriba, aparentemente con nada de ganas de ver cualquier pelea que viniera._

_"Gracias por esperar conmigo," le susurró James a Lily, besándole la mejilla cuando se paró a su lado. "Ve y duerme un poco."_

_Asintió y su pelo brilló con la primera luz del sol. "Me alegra que estés bien," murmuró rápidamente, y tocó el furúnculo rojo oscuro que se asomaba en la mandíbula de James. "Nos vemos en el desayuno." Y, luego de una  corta Mirada a Sirius que le dejó sintiendo el corazón atravesado, desapareció._

_Un silencio invadió la sala común. Sirius creyó que podría oír su propio corazón._

_"¿Qué me pasó a _mí?" _su voz era baja y cortante. "¿Dónde estaba?" _

_Se enfureció. Luchó por mantener baja su voz. "Exacto. ¿Dónde estabas? Peter te debe haber dicho que Remus casi me saca la garganta allá abajo."_

_"Peter no me encontró," dijo James, notoriamente tratando duramente de mantener su voz, "porque yo estaba dejando el cuerpo de Snape en el despacho de Dumbledore." _

_Algo frío y horrible penetró en su sangre. "¿Cuerpo?" repitió débil. "Peter me dijo que estaba vivo."_

_"Oh, te importa, ¿verdad?" James dobló sus dedos y los apretó en el puño, y Sirius notó que tenía el antebrazo izquierdo vendado. Tenía sangre. "está vivo, porque lo saqué del camino de lunático cuando iba hacia él, y se fue bien mal contra una roca. Y fue bastante de suerte que quedara inconsciente," continuó James, en un susurro, "porque tuve que transformarme justo en frente de él, y meter a Lunático de vuelta en la cabaña, y sacara  Snape de ese infierno. _Vio _a Lunático transformarse. Yo lo vi, y créeme, hubiera llegado un minuto más tarde y alguien hubiera estado muerto." Movió su cabeza, el sol saliente se reflejó en sus anteojos e izo aún más visible el divieso de su mandíbula. Se veía mal. "_Muerto. _Quiero que lo _escuches _eso, Sirius."_

_"No necesito un discurso." Las palabras eran frías, y perfectamente pronunciadas, y Sirius estaba impresionado al reconocer que se oía bastante parecido a Severus Snape. "pero me alegra _tanto _que me hayas esperado para compartir tus actos heroicos conmigo. Buen show, empujar a ese asqueroso bastardo fuera del camino y ponerte a ti en peligro. Estoy tan im_presionado."

_James le miró, incrédulo. "No has aprendido nada, ¿verdad?"_

_"Guarda tu insignia de prefecto para ti mismo, Potter, ya tuve suficiente de ti." Sirius caminó hacia las escaleras, pero James hábilmente le cortó el paso._

_"No me provoques, Black."_

_"¿A qué? ¿A pegarme?" Sirius se hizo a un lado y tiró de su camisa rota, exponiendo el tajo de su costado. "¿piensas que me va a importar, después que me dejaras allá abajo para recibir esto?"_

_James hizo un ruido de disgusto. "Fuera."_

_"Vivo aquí." Intentó pasar, empujando a James, y para su sorpresa, James le empujó de vuelta. Fuerte._

_"Dije _fuera. _Anda al despacho de Dumbledore, te está esperando."_

_Su mandíbula se cayó. James le contó a Dumbledore. James, quien siempre lo había cubierto, sin importar el daño. "Oh, venderme también, ¿no?"_

_"Cómo puedes hablar de vender a quien sea está más allá de mí."_

_Sirius rió ásperamente. "No le dije nada a Snape que antes no supiera, a excepción de lo del nudo, y si fue ahí abajo, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar, entonces es el más grande idiota que yo -"_

_"No sabía nada. Te estaba _engañando, _Sirius. Tú le contaste _todo _lo que sabe." _

_Sirius palideció. "Mentiroso." Murmuró, pero James no parecía estar mintiendo._

_"Y aunque hubiera sabido," Continuó James, con sus ojos brillando furiosos, "tú lo mandaste ahí abajo para que Remus lo hiriera, y tu _sabes_ cómo Remus se siente respecto a lo que él es, lo sabes mejor que nadie, y fuiste y… Sirius… lunático casi me agarra, trató de matar a Snape, Peter dice que casi lo come, y mira lo que te hizo." James apuntó al tajo en su costado. "Tiene que vivir con todo eso. ¿No te importa? ¿No se supone que eres su amigo? ¿Cómo pudiste decir cómo encontrarlo, Sirius, cómo pudiste hacerlo? Eso no fue solo un poco de chismorreo, esa no era información negociable – ¿en qué estabas _pensando_? Hiciste algo peor que matarlo – le quitaste su dignidad -"_

_Le intentó pegar. Aunque cuando lo hacía sabía que estaba en un error, mandó su puño directamente a la nariz de James… y falló completamente. _

_En cambio, James no falló, y el '_crunch' _que se escuchó fue el sonido de su puño conectándose con la sien de Black. Sirius dio un precipitado paso atrás, alejándose de la escalera, tropezando a su paso con el borde de la alfombra. Cayó hacia atrás, aterrizando duramente en sus ancas e intentando aminorar el golpe con las manos. Sintió una de sus muñecas doblarse dolorosamente. No se pudo controlar, no pudo sacar su varita a tiempo._

O quizás no quiero. Quizás no quiero ganar esto.

_James ya estaba sobre él, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo, su pecho rugía descontrolado y su cara estaba tensa de rabia. Sirius intentó pegarle de nuevo, pero James le agarró la ya lesionada muñeca y la dobló con fuerza. Sirius dejo salir un furibundo sonido de dolor y confusión._

_"Vamos, dale, haz lo que quieras, no me importa," Sirius se escuchó a si mismo gemir, "No me importa, vamos, noquéame, hazme lo que sea que le hiciste a Snape, _vamos_ James, ¡hazlo!" Sabía que estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido, y no sabía cómo parar. Sabía que lo insinuaba. Quería que James lo noqueara. "Te da miedo herirme, pues muy tarde, vamos, da tu mejor golpe – _hazlo _Potter – GOLPÉAME -" _

_Pero James parecía no tener intención de volver a hacerlo. En cambio, soltó a Sirius, soltó su muñeca, y se sentó atrás en sus caderas, se acomodó los anteojos y lo miró silenciosamente. Sirius se sentó, aún tembloroso, y se tiró encima de James, pero en vez de continuar peleando, James lo agarró y lo levantó._

_Sirius de pronto cayó hacia atrás. "Dios, no quería decirle nada –" hipó, finalmente diciendo lo que verdaderamente quería decir. "No quería, lo juro, no quería, no estaba pensando bien, me _conoces,_ lo sabes…" tomó un poco de aire y sollozó. "Me conoces," dijo nuevamente, ásperamente. "Si hubiera sabido, o pensado, por un segundo, yo nunca… nunca... Remus…" No hubo más palabras. No había más que unos dejos de llantos, y las manos de James, teniéndolo en pie; James, guiándolo al pasadizo del retrato._

_"Tienes que ir y ver a Dumbledore" dijo James, resignadamente._

_Sirius tomó aire de nuevo, tratando de tomas compostura antes de irse. No era fácil, sentía pesado el corazón, no estaba cómodo en su piel, y James lo miraba. Deseaba que James no pudiera verlo. Empujó el retrato y se detuvo. No estaba seguro de poder caminar hasta el despacho del director solo. _

_"Anda."_

_"¡No! No puede ir así."_

_Un susurro les paralizó; Lily iba vestida en ropa de noche ahora, pero obviamente había estado sentada en las escaleras, escuchando toda la pelea. Unas lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos._

_"Dumbledore no puede saber que lo han mordido, o pensará que fue siendo humano, y que ahora es un hombro lobo. De otro modo tendrán que decirle todo, y no pienso… no creo que debieran." _A sí que sabe todo ahora. Bien. Ella debería tomar mi lugar. _Lily miró a James "Sube y tráele algo que no muestre las heridas, y yo le arreglaré la cara."_

_Sirius no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, y Lily no le dio tiempo para encontrar un espejo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mover sus manos. James salió del salón común y Lily levantó su varita._

_"_Abstergo_."_

_Sirius sintió de pronto una ardiente, desinfectante sensación, primero en su frente, luego en la mejilla y después en la mandíbula, seguido de la sensación de que algo se descascaraba de su piel._

_"_Dissimulo,_" Lily murmuró inmediatamente, Y Sirius reconoció el encanto. Un "Glamour" .Debía de ser bastante notable que había sido mordido si tenía que usar aquel. Lily apuntó a su costado y dijo los encantos de nuevo, Luego a su muslo. "En caso," dijo despacio, "Que a Dumbledore se le ocurra revisar… No sé. Mejor prevenir." Dejó su varita, y luego, después de lo que parecía una lucha infernal, suspiró y la levantó nuevamente hacia el tajo del costado. "_Demo dolor"_ dijo suavemente, y puso sus ojos a la altura de los de Sirius._

_El dolor de la herida desapareció de inmediato. Sirius tragó, sin saber por qué Lily hizo eso. "Gracias" logró decir, deseando poder pedirle que también le arreglara su muñeca torcida, aunque no le importaba. No merecía todo lo que le había hecho ya._

_"Toma." James había vuelto, trayendo unas togas normales de trabajo. Sirius se las puso de inmediato, sintiéndose si como se vistiera para su ejecución. "Maldición, eres excelente en encantamientos," le dijo James a Lily en un susurro, y ella sonrió ligeramente a su varita._

_"Sí, bueno." Miró a Sirius por un largo Segundo. No estaba seguro, pero sus ojos parecían llenos de compasión. "Nos vemos," dijo Lily finalmente, y luego de apretar ligeramente la mano de James, se fue escaleras arriba. _

_Sirius no esperó otro momento. Los "Glamour", sabía, no duraban más de una hora. Con el corazón enfermo, empujó el retrato y salió al corredor, sintiéndose aún peor cuando James cerró la puerta tras él sin una palabra. El pasillo se veía largo y frío, y le tomó todo su esfuerzo en empezar a caminar al despacho de Dumbledore._

Hiciste algo peor que matarlo – le quitaste su dignidad – 

_ Las armaduras parecían más quietas que nunca. No había rastro de Filch, ni del silencioso paso d la Sra. Norris. Nadie estaba lo suficientemente despierto para ir camino a tomar desayuno, el cual su olor ya iba subiendo las escaleras y haciendo sentir nauseas a Sirius._

¿Cómo pudiste decirle a alguien cómo llegar a él, Sirius, cómo pudiste _tú_ hacerlo? Eso no era un poco de chismorreo, esa no era información negociable –

_La gárgola a las afueras de la oficina estaba quieta. Instintivamente, Sirius llevó  su mano al bolsillo para sacar el mapa, pero no estaba ahí, y no sabía la contraseña. Supuso que debió preguntárselo a James y a Lily. Los prefectos siempre sabían cómo llegar donde el director; no era el secreto más protegido del colegio – Remus lo era._

Cómo puedes hablar de vender a alguien más allá de mí.

_Sirius se movió a un lado para sentarse contra la pared a esperar que Dumbledore saliera, pero antes de que se agachara, la gárgola tembló. La pared se abrió y la escalera movediza apareció. Sirius se paró en su primer escalón y dejó que le dejara frente a la puerta, con sus pies pesados, y el corazón muy helado._

No puede haber ni un roce. No puede haber ni una herida.

Tiene que vivir con todo eso. ¿Acaso no te importa? ¿No se supone que eres su amigo?

James me contó lo que le dijiste a Severus. ¿Es cierto?

¿Cómo pudiste – contarle – sin importar – qué?

_Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su escritorio, su espalda derecha contra la silla y sus manos unidas ante él. Sirius intentó mirarle a los ojos pero no pudo. Se detuvo en la puerta, sin saber dónde ir._

_"Siéntate."_

_Era peor que cualquier cosa. No había nada del común guiño, nada para aliviar la gravedad en aquella voz de todo-lo-sé; Dumbledore ni siquiera lo había llamado por su nombre. Sirius tomó la silla vacía que había frente al escritorio, sintiéndose más solo que nunca en su corta vida, manteniendo los ojos fijos en la alfombra bajo sus pies. Amigable. De cálidos tonos._

_Le tomó un largo rato a Sirius en entender que Dumbledore no tenía intención de iniciar la conversación – al menos, no tanto como sostuvo su cabeza. Incitando los pedazos de coraje que le quedaban, levantó sus ojos hacia los del director, que siempre eran ligeros, alentadores, pensativos, sabios._

_Ahora eran de un azul de hielo. Sirius se estremeció y miró a otro lado, incapaz de enfrentar el terrible castigo de ser de aquella manera. Buscó otro lugar en el que dejar su mirada, y sus ojos cayeron en Fawkes, quien lo miraba de una manera… confundida. De pronto, el enorme pájaro tomó vuelo y fue hacia Sirius, posándose en su rodilla, donde estudió su cara y dejó salir un extraño, agudo sonido, como una pregunta._

Ah no. No, no llores en mi, pájaro estúpido, no llores en mí, no puede saber que tengo las heridas…

_Fawkes lo consideró un momento, y luego volvió a su percha con un sonido casi como un suspiro humano._

_Aliviado de que Fawkes no le descubriera, Sirius se preparó mentalmente y forzó sus ojos hacia Dumbledore otra vez. Ésta vez, se dejó ser quemado por la inflexible mirada del director._

_Dumbledore lo miraba en un mortífero silencio; Sirius pensó que nunca hablaría. Cuando la severa línea de la boca del director se abrió tras su plateado bigote, Sirius se preparó para la tormenta que sabía que vendría._

_"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

_Sirius palideció. Había esperado furia, rabia, algún grado de cólera – cualquier cosa en vez de tan profunda y penosa decepción. Y peor aún, no tenía respuesta. Buscó en sí una de sus usuales disculpas, y abrió la boca, tratando de explicar._

_"Fue Snape…" vaciló. "Él..."_

Tú estás asquerosamente seguro de ti mismo para ser un mago que ni puede mezclar una poción para salvar la repugnantemente pequeña vida de su amigo.

_"Fue justo después del partido y yo…"_

Alumnos menores de edad comprando ingredientes prohibidos… Envenenando a sus amigos…

_"Yo ni… Yo no…"_

Voy justamente hacia Dumbledore, estoy seguro de que va a encontrar esto más interesante… simplemente es una lástima que no terminaras con tu trabajo. Cómo me hubiera gustado verte en Azkaban. Eso es, si el Ministerio decide la vida de Lupin es algo pero realmente…

_"no sé porqué lo hice," finalmente murmuró, avergonzado al darse cuenta de que habían tantas mentiras y tantos secretos de que no había manera de explicar la situación. No había manera. "Estaba enojado y… se me salió." Era la simple verdad. Su voz estaba seca. Los ojos de Dumbledore no cambiaron. Y notó, al escucharse a si mismo, cuán estúpido sonaba su razonamiento._

_Otro doloroso silencio pasó antes de que Dumbledore separara sus manos y tomara _El Profeta _en ellas. Lo dejó frente a Sirius, quien temerosamente lo agarró y leyó el llamativo título: MÉDICO DE SAN MUNGO PERDIDO. Pestañeó hacia el director. "No entiendo."_

_"Estás al tanto, supongo," dijo gravemente Dumbledore, "de qué está pasando en el mundo."_

_El frío en el pecho se deslizó como un peso a su estómago. "Lo estoy, profesor."_

_"Tengo entendido que pretendes pelear contra él."_

_Sus pestañas se cerraron sorprendidas. Nunca había hablado sus planes para después de la escuela con nade aparte de James, Remus y Peter. "Sí…" respondió lentamente, preguntándose cuál era el punto en el asunto._

_"El médico perdido se llama Aelred Harper." Dumbledore lo miró directamente._

_"Harper…" Algo picó en la cabeza de Sirius. "Él estaba trabajando en la Poción Matalobos." Tragó. "¿Qué le pasó?_

_"No sé de los detalles, pero tu y yo sabemos que muy pocos de aquellos que se 'pierden' vuelven a aparecer."_

_"Lo sé." Sirius miró la foto del laboratorio tras el encabezado. A un lado estaba la cabeza de un hombre de mediana edad, algo apuesto, observando profesionalmente una ampolla, y luego mirando molesto a la cámara por estar ahí. Despidió a Sirius impacientemente y volvió a sus experimentos. "¿Para qué lo querrían?"_

_"Un secreto personal. Lo sabía, y creía ser yo el único con aquella información, pero ahora que ha desaparecido no puedo ayudar más que en preguntarme si se lo habrá confiado a alguien más. Alguien que, tal vez, no fue capaz de guardarse el secreto." _

_Algo oscuro ardió profundamente en la garganta de Sirius._

_Dumbledore continuó. "Aelred no era un hombre imprudente. Si confiaba en alguien, era porque tenía un muy buena razón para ello."_

_Sus ojos corrieron del borde del periódico y encontraron la alfombra otra vez. Se concentró en sus figuras doradas, intentando duramente no escuchar lo que Dumbledore decía._

_"No puedo imaginar que una persona digna de su confianza hubiera podido traicionarlo a propósito. Tal vez fue un accidente. Tal vez el guardián de la información no pudiera controlar su temperamento."_

_Su corazón latía irregular y dolorosamente contra su pecho._

_"Aelred nunca lo sabrá. A pesar de todo, no imagino que Aelred, en el momento de su muerte, estuviera interesado en explicaciones. ¿Cree que lo hubo?"_

_Sirius luchó contra el ardor en sus ojos. Ni siquiera intentó encontrar su voz; en cambio, agitó su cabeza y dejó el _Profeta Diario _de vuelta en el escritorio._

_"Anoche, si las circunstancias hubieran sido sólo un poco diferentes, tu también podrías estar cargando con una muerte. Como también Remus Lupin. ¿Está claro?"_

_Sirius intentó asentir. Era difícil._

_"Conoce tus prioridades, Sirius. Encuéntralas y conócelas – y no las abandones por ninguna razón, menos aún si es para satisfacer tu orgullo. Anoche, tu aborrecimiento hacia Severus Snape llegó a tener más peso que tu lealtad hacia Remus Lupin. ¿Está _eso_ claro?_

_Sirius asintió de nuevo, pero incluso ahora su mente traicionaba la culpa en su corazón. ¿_Mi aborrecimiento? Pruebe con mi odio.

_"No puedo castigarte por esto." La voz sonaba cansada, y Sirius lo escuchó hundirse en su silla. Miró hacia el director, confundido y aterrorizado._

_"¿Usted… no va a… castigarme?" sintió una punzada al pensarlo. Tenía que haber alguna acción de disciplina, algún castigo forzado, _algo _que le hiciera sentir que había reparado la situación. Dumbledore _debía _castigarlo, y duramente._

_Los claros ojos azules lo miraron de a poco; sus manos permanecían abiertas silenciosas en pregunta, palmas arriba en los pliegues de la llamativa túnica. "¿Te gustaría una detención?" preguntó simplemente. "¿Tal vez debiera quitar 50 puntos de la casa?"_

_Sirius comprendió. No había nada suficiente. Todos los usuales castigos de estudiantes parecían vulgares, en cierto modo insultos hacia Remus, si como los puntos perdidos de Gryffindor igualaría la traición. "tiene que suspenderme del colegio, ¿cierto?" preguntó finalmente, su voz apenas audible. Su mente se nubló. No podía imaginarse su vida sin Hogwarts. Sin James. Sin Remus. Incluso sin Peter._

Estés en Hogwarts o no, será una vida sin Remus.

_"No, Sirius. No tendrás suspensión; talvez en parte porque no tengo manera de explicar la situación en sí a tu familia sin traicionar la confianza del Sr. Lupin."_

_Una luz chispeó en la mente de Sirius. "Pero Snape," dijo rápidamente. "Snape vio a Remus transformarse, lo sabe – se lo dirá a todos, profesor, a estado esperando una oportunidad como ésta y -"_

_Dumbledore levantó una mano; las líneas de su rostro parecían más profundas que nunca y Sirius notó, por primera vez, las sombras bajo sus ojos. "Severus Snape me ha dado su palabra de que mantendrá el asunto del Sr. Lupin en privado."  _

_"Pero, profesor –"_

_"Suficiente."_

_La palabra fue más dura que cualquier otra que Dumbledore le hubiere dicho nunca, y Sirius se quedó callado, impactado. La palabra de Snape –eso era lo que tenían que soportar ahora. Y era su culpa, su propia culpa, y nada en el mundo podía hacerse respecto a ello. Se sintió si como su corazón estuviera martillando sus costillas, y las llamas en el hogar del despacho parecían imitar sus sentimientos, saltando inquietas desde las brasas, chocando contra las paredes de la chimenea. _

_Un reloj dio la hora desde la esquina tras de Sirius, haciéndolo saltar. Desayuno. Intentó imaginarse sentándose a un lado de Remus en el gran salón, con Snape absolutamente enterado de todo tras ellos, y el pensamiento le hizo sentirse físicamente enfermo. Bilis se asomó por su garganta._

_"Tal vez hay una manera…" caviló Dumbledore ausente, y Sirius se encontró con su mirada. Los ojos del director se cerraban en sí, y Sirius se sintió de pronto mareado y asustado, si como estuviera siendo medido y analizado completamente. "Irás al ala del hospital." Su voz parecía apagada y vieja. Casi arrepentida. "Alguien debe explicarle al Sr. Lupin qué le ha hecho sufrir tan… difícil transformación."_

_Sirius corrió su silla atrás varios centímetros sin quererlo. Algún instinto de supervivencia – tal vez fuere Canuto – puso alerta cada uno de sus músculos; se sentía si como debiera volar de la habitación en contra de su más sano juicio. "No puedo," se atragantó. Y no podía. No podía enfrentar a Remus, débil y en recuperación en una cama de hospital, sangrando porque había sido traicionado. No podía afrontar el infligir otra herida en él. Una herida más profunda._

_Dumbledore apuntó hacia la puerta. "El ala del hospital, Sr. Black."_

_Era le único castigo que calzaba._

_Sirius se levantó en sus temblorosas piernas y se hizo su camino fuera._

~*~


	7. Reality 4

Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, la oficina del profesor Flitwick hubiera resultado extremadamente cómoda. Sirius miró alrededor de la brillante mesa, las gruesas alfombras, el pequeño y chispeante fuego, y se preguntó tontamente si vomitaría. Estar cómodo, en una silla normal, por primera vez en más de una década… estar sin frío, haber sido hablado con respeto… aun sabiendo q en ese mismo momento Snape ciertamente estaba guiando al Ministro y sus criaturas directamente hacia él… Sirius sabía que era preferible estar encerrado en Azkaban, donde al menos estaba vivo, que vagando en el mundo sin alma. Sabía que no lo pondrían de nuevo allá – no ahora que sabían que podía escapar. Sirius fijó sus ojos en la manilla de la puerta y aguzó el oído para escuchar los pasos en el corredor. Estaba en silencio ahora, pero sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo. Y cuando la puerta se abriera otra vez, tendría menos que nada.

Sirius se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Tiró de la manilla. Tiró todo su peso contra la madera. Pero las bisagras no hicieron mucho más que crujir, y sabía bastante bien que cual fuera el hechizo que Dumbledore le puso a esa puerta, no podría ser roto sin una varita. Se dirigió rápidamente a la ventana, que no estaba tan alta como lo había pensado, pero sí pequeña. Aún así, pensó que debía estar tan delgado como para salir a través de ella, si es que había alguna manera de bajar. Intentó quitar el seguro inútilmente, pero sabía que había maneras de romper Encantamientos de Cerraduras incluso sin magia, y no se desesperó aún. Apoyó las manos en el alféizar y miró hacia el patio. Su corazón se hundió. Ni una saliente ningún hueco, ninguna piedra útil prominente de las altas paredes de piedra.

Derrotado, Sirius le dio la espalda a la ventana y miró ya sin entusiasmo al fuego.

Moriría aquí. Y ni siquiera tenía un insignificante pedazo para mostrar por ello. Sirius ciñó los dientes al mero pensamiento de Colagusano, y dejó salir un extraño, fiero siseo. Aún podía olerlo – Su esencia perduraba bajo sus narices si como se hubiera impregnado en el material de su toga, fuerte, como de un roedor, haciendo que sus sentidos aullaran por venganza. Había estado tan cerca… tan exasperantemente _cerca. _Lo podría haber hecho. _Lo debería _haber hecho. Cómo había esperado - _ansiado –_ escuchar a Peter chillar, ver sus ojos ponerse en blanco, mirarle luchar en contra de su silenciosa muerte y desplomarse en el  polvo en una fétida, inmunda caída. __

Pero había sido decisión de Harry… maldito… era el niño de James, toda forma en sus huesos. Casi predecible bueno y noble – _maldito –_ Sirius apoyó bruscamente su costado contra la pared, echó su cabeza atrás y la escuchó crujir contra la ventana, sintió un ligero dolor en sus manos y en el cráneo. Harry había negado el crimen por el cual el había dado su vida por cometer.

Harry era su ahijado y su carga.

Sirius levantó la cabeza, miró a sus manos. Estaban inmundas; el barro estaba incrustado entre las andrajosas uñas y entre la toscas líneas de sus huellas dactilares. No necesitaba un espejo para saber que tenía un horrible aspecto. Pero Harry lo había visto más allá de todo eso. Harry sabía la verdad.

_Remus _sabía la verdad.

Sirius dio un leve aullido victorioso, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la puerta. Si sólo le quedaran cinco minutos para pensar, entonces sería un idiota si los gastaría pensando en Peter, en el horror, y en Azkaban. Sobó sus manos repetidamente contra la pared pedregosa y cerró sus ojos, dejando vagar su mente en nuevos recuerdos – alegres recuerdos.

_A no ser que _él _fuera… a no ser que se hubieran cambiado, sin avisarme?_

Remus creía. Había encontrado la verdad sin ayuda alguna; sólo había necesitado un asentimiento para confirmar, como si el nunca hubiera realmente creído. Como si hubiera estado esperando la verdad por doce años. Sirius se estremeció aun ahora, al tener la sensación de haber sido aceptado. Toque humano, confianza humana, respeto humano -  y del único humano en la tierra quien realmente lo conocía. Incluso había habido una profunda satisfacción chocando las mandíbulas de Canuto y Lunático arrastrándose al bosque – violencia no obstante, la salvaje alegría de estar junto a su compañero animal casi había sido demasiado. Tal vez pudiera tener eso otra vez. Tal vez podría liberarse.

_En absoluto, Canuto, mi viejo amigo…_

Tenía que ser _libre. _Sus ojos se abrieron y miraron desesperados alrededor de la oficina nuevamente, si como una nueva puerta fuera a aparecer ante él, o si como un largo tramo de cuerda estuviera enrollado en una esquina. Pero no había nada útil – nada – Sirius fue de pronto al escritorio de Flitwick. Se sentó en la silla del profesor, abriendo todos los cajones. Plumas, pergaminos, abre cartas, cera esperando a ser derretida – si sólo hubieran fósforos. Sirius gimió desesperado bajo su respiración. Oh, cómo podría haber usado un fósforo para encender todo el lugar. El caos hubiera hecho salir a todo el mundo, haciendo simple su escapada. Porqué no podía estar encerrado en el aula de Estudios Muggles – porqué no había nada de valor en ni una parte ahí dentro -

Abrió el último cajón del escritorio y se detuvo. Estaba encantado, profundo, guardando cientos de documentos estudiantiles. Antes de que lo hubiera pensado, Sirius movió sus dedos hacia el fondo del cajón y comenzó a buscar entre las P. _Parkinson, Patil, Perseus, Phipps, Pickering… Sirius escarbó más al fondo. _Potter. _Tiró del expediente y lo puso sobre el escritorio. No era útil. No lo haría salir de la oficina. Pero era todo lo que podía saber de Harry antes de que llegaran los Dementores. Era todo lo que tenía._

Manteniendo sus oídos alertas ante cualquier ruido, Sirius abrió la carpeta y rió infantilmente al ver la letra de James… no… era la de _Harry… Increíble. Increíble que pudiera ser tan parecida, cuando no había manera que Harry pudiera conocerla. Su corazón latió terriblemente rápido mientras hojeaba los trabajos y exámenes de su ahijado, buscando claves sobre la persona que era cuando no estaba atrapado en la Casa de los Gritos gritando por un sangriento asesinato. Buscando el niño que pertenecía a Lily y a James._

Las calificaciones estaban sobre el promedio, aunque muchas respuestas en varias pruebas estaban altamente imperfectas. "_El encantamiento levitador es útil para:" _decía una pregunta de primer año. _"hacer volar cosas." _ Había escrito Harry en el espacio en blanco. Rió infantilmente, pensando en Lily de brazos cruzados y sistemáticamente frunciendo el ceño, la mirada que les había dado a cada uno siempre que se tomaran a la ligera el trabajo escolar. Hubiera usado la misma mirada en su hijo, seguramente. Sirius tomó una hoja de segundo año.

_Harry Potter, Encantamientos 2_

_Octubre 12_

_¿Existe algún hechizo inservible?_

_Sí, hay un hechizo que no sirve. _Peskipiski Pesternomus _es un encantamiento que aprendimos en la clase de Defensa y no funciona en absoluto. Se suponía que debía ayudarnos a atrapar unos duendes en su jaula nuevamente, pero ni siquiera los hizo tranquilizarse. Eso significa que debe ser inservible. _

Sirius dejó la hoja con los dedos temblorosos, impresionado de que aún supiera cómo reir. Harry era normal. Maravilloso. James hubiera estado muy orgulloso por él.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, que no eran completamente de felicidad, Sirius se dio vuelta y de la pila sacó una hoja que fechaba de sólo un par de semanas atrás.

_Harry Potter, Encantamientos 3_

_Mayo 4_

_Escribe sobre un encantamiento que encontrarías duro el no tenerlo._

_Encontraría duro en no tener el encantamiento Patronus. Sé que no lo hemos estudiado en clase, pero lo he estado trabajando por mi mismo y lo he podido hacer una vez. Aunque la cosa que saqué con mi Patronus no fue un verdadero Dementor, estoy feliz de saber que he estudiado este encantamiento, ya que hay dementores en Hogwarts._

 Sirius sostuvo su mirada en la página. Así que así era cómo los dementores habían sido alejados. Harry debía haber – no, era imposible. Habían habido demasiados dementores, y Harry es un niño, su magia no podía ser tan poderosa aún. Tal vez con la ayuda de sus amigos… Parecía tener excelentes amigos… tal como su padre los tuvo, alguna vez.

Sirius soltó el papel y miró perdido a la puerta de la oficina. Ni una voz aún, ni pasos tampoco – pero pronto. Pronto. Sonrió amargamente, esperando tener la fuerza de ser un hombre cuando los dementores vinieran. Y _vendrían. Sirius cerró sus ojos e intentó no pensar en ello, peor la imagen aparecía espontánea en su mente – Albus Dumbledore entre Severus Snape y Cornelius Fudge, guiando esas… criaturas. Albus Dumbledore, tomando su mano en el último momento de su vida y sonriéndole, dándole coraje. La redada de una oscuridad encapuchada, el hedor a muerte a través de su rostro, eclipsando su visión, apagando sus oídos, llenando su cerebro de gritos y cuerpos  - la desgastada mano del director apretando las suya – _

Y el vacío.

Sollozó secamente. Habían confiado, y era la única gente con la que contaba, y no tenían el poder de ayudarlo. Pero _tenía_ que vivir. Apoyó su cabeza en una mano y forzó su mente para conseguir alguna respuesta milagrosa, no queriendo creer que todo acabaría aquí. No después de doce años de absoluta injusticia, no cuando había guardado el secreto de los Potter lealmente y sufrido por ello. No en las manos de Snape, quien no veía razón – quien se negaba a olvidar la _broma._

 Remus aún lo llamaba una broma. Sirius rió tristemente al suelo. Se lo merecía, supuso. Después de todo había traicionado _ese secreto, y el recuerdo de los ojos de Remus después de eso lo persiguió en Azkaban, junto con otros horrores. Pero nunca le había sido desleal a ninguno de sus amigos luego de eso, y había pagado por esa primera brecha de confianza._

Oh, había expiado. 

~*~


End file.
